poklefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball B
Dragon Ball B is a parody of the Dragon Ball franchise that Pokle and Ben did as a Joke during the MSN Hiatus. This show was an adaptation of the "Ben Events" that happened which includes; "The Starbucks Incident" & the "Taco Bell Saga". Plot In year 2027 the Dragonballs came to existence on planet pop star. Along with their existence came a being named "Ben; Humanity's Last Hope". Ben came to know the strange inhabitants of Pop Star and became quite the figure. Kirby & Link were the unfortunate ones who had to deal with Ben's Shenanigans. (The Starbucks incident happens). After the Starbucks dealio Ben noticed that he could go into various forms to increase his power. (Taco Bell Saga happens). After the Taco Bell Saga the people of Pop Star has had enough of Ben, they are approached by IKEA and are given the chance to get rid of Ben. They form a team of ten people to go and take down Ben once and for all. (The IKEA Survival Arc happens). Chapter 1: Teletubby Land The beginning of this story, this sets off with Ben doing ordinary stuff. One day Ben finds a message that says "Humanity's Last Hope". He is confused by this but then he later finds out about his strange powers. Ben (Who is a Teletubby in Disguise) decides that he needs a break and he decides to go to Starbucks to get a Frappuccino then things start to get weirder once he enters Starbucks. It starts off like a normal day in Teletubby Land until Ben is very very stressed since his secretary LaLa forgot to make Ben his coffee so what Ben decides to do is to go to Starbucks and get a coffee himself, but once he gets his coffee something weird starts to happen. Something that would change Ben's entire life forever and that is that he sees some weird letters that spell "Humanity's Last Hope" he then thinks that he didn't get enough sleep and shrugs it off and goes back to drinking his Frappuccino. Then he sees a duck that walks into Starbucks with a lot of money, The duck wore a suit and a tie, he also has a mustache for some odd reason too. Ben is very very confused and baffled on what he is looking at right now. So what Ben decides to do is to go walk to the Duck and he asks the duck that if he was in Ben's weird imagination. The Duck then screeches at Ben and throws his coffee at Ben's eyes. Ben soon screams in agony until the supernatural ambulance comes to Starbucks and slaps Ben's face and whispers to his ear "Teletubbies have Layers" and then puts Ben in an ambulance chair and escorts him to the supernatural hospital. While Ben is in the hospital for 6 months straight, the doctors and nurses try to gain his eyesight back by training him on how to see things like certain objects, colors, items, letters, numbers. Pretty much everything that helps the eyes recognize certain things. Anyways finally they begin a surgery on Ben which is to replace his black eyes with white eyes that can make him see everything and the next day he is reborn once again and now is known as "The Man Who Changed Starbucks". Also the Duck is kicked out of Teletubby Land never to be seen again. Chapter 2: Infiltration Time Tired of being in Teletubby Land, Ben decides to infiltrate a NASA base in order to obtain one of their functioning spaceships. Ben starts by intruding the NASA security system by his helpful hacker friend known as "Maro Longus". He manages to hack the entire security system and somehow gives some Dr. Pepper to the guards while hacking onto the security system. The guards manage to easily get into the Dr. Pepper therefore giving a chance for Ben to sneak through. Maro Longus attempts to hack onto more of the systems while drinking Root Beer. He manages to disable most of the surveillance cameras. Soon, Ben has an obstacle to face. He finds three random tall dudes all wearing black approaching Ben. Ben of course uses his white eyes to see into the future and predicts their movements. One of the men try to do an upper kick on Ben but ends up failing very badly. Another one tries to go for his chin but he also gets hit by Ben's quick reflexes. Maro Longus then installs a hack onto the third guy which makes him join Ben's side somehow. While Ben and the third man who is named "That One Guy" walk around the hallways of the base, they decide to get a quick drink from the vending machine before infiltrating a spaceship. Ben only has 3 dollars to back him up while That One Guy has zero, Maro hacks into the vending machine and manages to break it completely. Ben got a bit angry since all that was left was some Crush soda but he took it just in case. Ben and That One Guy head off to the launch base where they find a spaceship. Ben and That One Guy officially say their goodbyes, Maro even cries knowing that a close friend was going to leave a land that he changed. Ben boards the spaceship until some random guy shows up in front of him. The man's name is "Chiliax". Chiliax shoots a bunch of random missiles at Ben all hitting him at once. Ben uses his powerful beam to somehow distract the man. However, Chiliax doesn't show any sign of distraction so Ben just decides to do a random pose instead. This shocks Chiliax and makes him faint instantly. Ben rushes to the spaceship and finally blasts off with it. He therefore leaves the land he once knew and loved. He also leaves behind his two closest comrades, Maro Longus and That One Guy. Chapter 3: A Rather Boring Journey Throughout Space Itself After Ben successfully has his very own ship that he definitely did not take from NASA. He then embarks on a journey to go to a different planet. He ends up finding a destination to Planet Popstar. Ben gets angry however when he finds out that it will take him 5 days just to get there. In the meantime, Ben plays poker with himself and he watches some WORLD ORDER music videos. Ben also spends the time sleeping through 2 whole days therefore leaving him only 3 days left to get to the planet. Ben becomes incredibly bored and has absolutely nothing to do. That is until he manages to find some planet that he stays in. However, Ben doesn't know the risks of this planet and what might happen when traveling through the planet. In fact, Ben will soon find this planet pretty boring. Chapter 4: Pretty Boring Planet...Maybe? Ben lands on the planet and finds some cool stuff in it. He never knew what the planet's name was so he just referred to it as "Pretty Boring Planet". When going around the planet, he finds nothing to do and becomes absolutely bored quickly. He then spots two people who will become his closest friends. One of them is a Red Spotty Bulborb named "Ice Ice Bulborb" and the other guy is named "Captain Falcon". Ice Ice Bulborb tells Ben that there are some pretty cool stuff to do around the place such as visiting this "epic" lake. Ben decides to follow both of them to the lake and Ben suddenly becomes muscular for a few minutes. However, after Ben gets out of the lake he no longer is muscular which makes him pretty mad. Captain Falcon takes Ben hunting around the planet which works out pretty well. Ben manages to use his super abilities to hunt 3 birds while Captain Falcon kills about 5 using his Falcon Punch. During hunting however, Ben and Captain Falcon manage to find some secret cave entrance that leads to some toxic treasure. The treasure is a DVD of "Veggietales". Ben finds this DVD copy cursed and decides to immediately throw it away. This causes the cave to crumble down which pretty much makes everything worse. Captain Falcon "Falcon Punches" Ben out of the way causing Ben to be flung out of the cave. Captain Falcon also rushes out of there and he smacks Ben for smacking the DVD. They go back and meet with Ice Ice Bulborb in order to talk about what happened back there. Ice Ice Bulborb says "The DVD of Veggietales is a sacred treasury inside that cave so if you smacked it, then you would be doomed", It made a bit more sense to Ben and Captain Falcon. They decided to all go to the cave once more since it hasn't completely fallen down. They find a man by the name of "Ruby Tuesday's" who guides them around the area. Chapter 5: Ben vs. The Ultimate Lifeform Ruby Tuesday's suddenly backstabs them by wearing the DVD disc making him an all powerful god. He starts to punch Captain Falcon which causes him to faint due to the punch being strong. Ben becomes angered by this and decides to fight Ruby Tuesday's himself. Ice Ice Bulborb doesn't really do much and just watches as the fight is going on. Ben decides to throw his first punch at Ruby Tuesday's. He easily blocks Ben's punch and uses his knee to hit Ben. He successfully hits Ben with his knee causing Ben to completely pummel towards the ground. Captain Falcon goes for another punch but then is distracted by an Ice Cream Truck. Ben somehow manages to easily get up and attempts to punch Ruby Tuesday's again. Ruby Tuesday's somehow easily dodges Ben's punch and instead advertises himself as a restaurant which makes Ben angry. Ben immediately holds a strong fist of fire and uses it to hit Ruby Tuesday's. He manages to get a good hit on Ruby Tuesday's. Ben then uses his white glowing eyes to see into the future and uses that technique to throw him onto the Sun. Ben leads Ruby Tuesday's to a high mountain (possibly the highest mountain on the planet) and manages to easily bait him close to the Sun. Ruby Tuesday's figures Ben's plan out by the second he is there and attempts to throw Ben onto the Sun instead. However, Ben gives him a Pepsi which immediately just burns Ruby Tuesday's therefore disintegrating him. Ben goes down the mountain to meet up with Ice Ice Bulborb and Captain Falcon and tells both of them that Ruby Tuesday's is no more. They all celebrate at a local McDonald's and the DVD is put back safely into it's original position. Ben realizes that he has to finally go therefore saying his goodbyes to Ice Ice Bulborb and Captain Falcon. Ben gets on to his spaceship and blasts off throwing a Pepsi can at Captain Falcon and a Rick and Morty poster at Ice Ice Bulborb. Chapter 6: Ben's Great Arrival After leaving the planet that Ben never knew the name of, he finally travels to Planet Popstar. He doesn't really have any great obstacles in his way and instead seems to have a good time in Space. After 3 days of watching WORLD ORDER music videos in his spaceship, Ben finally arrives to Planet Popstar and it ends up going great. By the minute Ben arrives to the planet, he is immediately shot down by a punch of random cannons. This causes Ben's spaceship to instantly crash but leaving Ben to survive. Some inhabitants of the Planet approach the spaceship that crashes down and see what it is all about. These inhabitants include Slippy, McJerb, and Kirby Bulborb (a most recent inhabitant). They see Ben get up and he has an angry expression on his face. Ben immediately begins to attack the inhabitants of Popstar. McJerb uses his "gamer" powers to harm Ben and stun him. Kirby Bulborb shows Ben his fan fiction which causes Ben to be confused. Slippy does nothing and just watches instead. It is clear at this moment, that Ben is in a serious disadvantage. Someone by the name of "bUlb" rushes to Ben and immediately smacks him. McJerb decides to do one final attack on Ben which is to simply dab on Ben. This causes Ben to immediately faint due to cringing too much. Ben wakes up in a hospital with the assistance of someone by the name of "Sr. Pokle Pokester II". He comes in and tells Ben that he scared most of the inhabitants and that he is pretty much going to have to do an "Ace Attorney" on most of them if he wants to stay on the planet. Since his spaceship crash landed and it is possibly destroyed, Ben has no other choice than to do this court session. Chapter 7: Going Ace Attorney On Em' While Ben is at the hospital, he thinks of many plans on how to sue the entirety of Planet Popstar. The next day, the court session begins with the judge being a man by the name of "Dr. Eggman". Ben already has his lawyer who is "Minjak". Everyone in the Court has sweat in their faces, everyone is ready to get Ben out of their home planet. The court case officially begins. The Plaintiff's lawyer who is "Charmy" begins to ramble on things that don't make sense. Claiming that Ben came from "Area 69" and that he is now a serious threat to the planet. Ben facepalms at this but somehow everyone else believes these lies. Minjak objects these claims by saying that Ben was controlling a "NASA" spaceship and not an actual UFO. Charmy also objects this by claiming that Ben is still an alien because he came from space. They then bring in the witnesses of the case. Including McJerb, bUlb, Pokle Pokester II, and Kirby Bulborb, (and some other witnesses such as AnarchisticAbyssinian, Slippy, etc.) This makes Ben more nervous than he previously was. McJerb says that he saw the thing crash land along with his other pals and immediately began to dance around the thing before Ben came out. bUlb claims that he saw McJerb and his pals dancing around it and didn't do anything about it. Kirby Bulborb claims that he also danced around the spaceship and began to do the funny. However, Pokle Pokester II claims that Ben meant no harm since the Planet immediately began to shoot the spaceship when it entered the atmosphere. Due to this, they could have never known if Ben was harmless or not. This made Ben less nervous and more relieved. He began to dance with Minjak and they bass boosted "HAVE A NICE DAY" by WORLD ORDER when dancing. The jury now decides that Ben is in fact "Innocent" and that he was just bored and stole a ship from a NASA base. The court ends and everyone dances to Ben's "weird" music including the judge himself. Charmy smacks the Plaintiff for screwing it up and dances with Ben as well. Everyone goes home, and Ben wins $10,000,000 because of the case. He repairs his spaceship with the money and just lives in it instead of buying a normal house. Chapter 8: Ben's Taco Bell Shenanigans Part 1 Ben is living a normal life in Planet Popstar. Everybody suddenly loves him now and everything is going great as planned. Ben now gets to live a new happy life, but something is missing. Ben realizes that he doesn't have a job yet and decides to go get one. What he does is get a standard job at a local Taco Bell but soon begins to take it over in minutes. He does this by saying "If you guys don't make me manager, I am going to send you OBAMA PRIME!" This immediately scared all of the employees including the Manager away and Ben took over the restaurant. Apparently Ben is looking for some people to hire for his Taco Bell success, he finds three guests who come inside the restaurant and he thinks that they are already perfect. These three gentlemen are Pokle himself, McJerb, and KirbyBulborb so he walks up to these three gentlemen and said to them "WOOPEHDEE DOO YOU THREE NOW WORK HERE!". PokleTheKirby is now the only front desk person in the place while Ben is busy paying bills and such. Apparently the costumers find a rat in the place and call the Health Inspector to inspect this area which then gets Ben angry at Pokle for not doing his job correctly while Pumpii is cooking some tacos. Kirby quits his job and moves back to the UK to eat crumpets and tea, while someone walks in who is named "Princess Bubblegum" ,Ben then walks up to her and says "WORK FOR ME YA SLAVE!". Now that Princess Bubblegum works as a slave in Taco Bell making her a cleaner around the place, Ben is getting more richer than ever and he only pays his workers ten pennies for every 12 hours, then the Health Inspector who is Pokle Pokester II comes in and starts to inspect the area, after the inspections on finding a dead rat and some expired cheese it is official that the place would get an F as their score for the area which means that it would have to be closed down forever. Now without a Taco Bell place to manage, Ben just decides to sue the Health Inspection Company, he loses three times but at the fourth time, Ben starts show some suspicious footage and they get information that the Health Inspector was cheating and just hated Ben for his greed at the place. Ben wins and gets his place back. His employees aren't happy at all about this Princess Bubblegum complains to Ben about her salary which Ben doesn't care. He then has her clean the whole restaurant just for complaining. Pokle somehow manages to escape by squeezing himself through the drive-thru window which he then reports Ben to IKEA (Ben's worst enemy). IKEA believes everything that Pokle tells them and they begin to go after Ben. Somehow IKEA can't read since they thought that they found Ben in their own store (which ends up being some other dude). They soon give up and leave not giving Pokle another chance. Pumpii soon figures out that Pokle escaped Taco Bell so he is forced by Ben to tell him where he went through. Pumpii tells him that he doesn't know so Ben gives him EXTRA WORK HOURS and he has to cook some more Mexican pizzas. Ben is now hunting after Pokle while McJerb is in charge of the place. Pokle finds out that Ben is looking for him by a somewhat threatening message Ben sent to him. Ben ends up going to Goodwill and he finds Pokle there lying near the toy section reading a book. "EXTRA WORK HOURS FOR YOU MISTER!!!". News begins to spread around Ben's Taco Bell controversy which Ben denies them to be just lies and that they should eat more tacos for better health. Chapter 9: Ben's Taco Bell Shenanigans Part 2 Competition and rivalry begins to unveil with Little Ceaser's and McDonald's. Throughout the days, Nobody notices that the workers are being enslaved until this one costumer named "Bobby McBobber" begins to notice the employees feeling incredibly gloomy all the time. He asks Ben about the workers which Ben denies the fact that he is enslaving the workers and shoos Bobby out of his restaurant. Pokle is promoted now as cook which he thinks is way better than being front desk while Princess Bubblegum still has to clean the place which she absolutely hates it. Pokle and Pumpii start to get sick of their jobs but realize that they can't leave their jobs anymore so they just pretty much rebel against Ben and agree to start a strike against him and Taco Bell. Ben starts getting more and more famous with his economy and money he even says "SCREW THE TAXES THEY CAN'T CATCH ME SUCKERS!". McJerb passes out when cooking tacos from the overwhelming heat so he is taken to the hospital. Pokle now filled with anger and disappointment decides to sue Ben and Taco Bell for their attempt to grab as much money as possible. It is now the day for the court session to begin, Ben and the CEO of Taco Bell are there with such terrified faces while Pokle and Pumpii are now ready to bankrupt them and turn them out of business. Unfortunately Ben and the CEO actually win the lawsuit and Pokle and Pumpii are then sent to jail for their attempt of slander. Ben hires two new workers in order to replace Pokle and Pumpii which are Sylveon and Jirachi which would soon be two of Ben's new slaves for Taco Bell. McJerb returns from the hospital. However, one day he did something so stupid that it seemed so fake but it is real, he brings with him a Ramen Cup from Maruchan and then eats it at his Break. this then leads Ben to find out about this so called incident and then to later do something so heartbreaking which is to then slap the Ramen Cup out of Jerb's hands and then to break his arm in the process. Ben is then charged for attempted assault which is about $1,000 but since Ben is super rich that is honestly none of his concern so he is no longer charged and focuses back to work. Ben's sanity goes down to zero real quick that he even kidnaps Pokle from prison and forces him each day to cook all of the tacos while Sylveon mopped, Jirachi scrubbed the floors and Princess Bubblegum would be the at the counter taking orders. Ben then takes Pumpii as hostage and forces him to cook tacos, this then angers Pokle and would soon lead to an Ace Attorney Session with none other than Phoenix Wright to interfere the court session, this would be the final battle to release each Taco Bell worker and to finally be free. Pokle is now in court again along with his Lawyer Phoenix Wright and Ben's lawyer is none other than Tinky Winky. Pokle is terrified but nevertheless he is also confident. The court begins with sweat in everyone's faces especially the Judge himself who is none other than Dr. Eggman. Later on they brought in each of the employees who worked there and they all told the truth which was that they all were being enslaved in there while all Ben cared about was the money. Even Pumpii says his words which convinces everyone especially the jury that BenTheGuy would be sentenced to prison for 13 years. Chapter 10: The Rise of The Undying Being Everything after the Taco Bell incidents is back to normal in Planet Popstar. Taco Bell ends up going bankrupt afterwards and soon dies out never to be soon or heard from again. Ben is still in prison and it is barely his first year. However, he still isn't ready to give up and has thought of a plan to escape prison. When night comes around, Ben pretends to be asleep and then his white eyes glow once again. The guards look at his menacing glance and they are immediately disintegrated by Ben's white eyes. Ben manages to easily escape prison. He is reborn and he feels a sudden new power of anger and justice. He goes back to his spaceship which is being towed by some workers. Ben flies to them and also disintegrates them with his white glowing eyes. Soon Ben manages to become more powerful as he laughs at silly and cursed images from Google. As well as gaining more power from watching WORLD ORDER music videos on his computer. Throughout the night, no one is aware of Ben escaping prison and his power gaining. Until someone interferes with Ben gaining more power. It is someone by the name of "Ice McCool". Ben is confronted by Ice McCool and immediately uses his white eyes on him. However, the attack somehow doesn't work on McCool and instead seems to make him stronger. McCool looks similar to Fox McCloud but wears shades instead and has a cooler jacket. "Who are you my dude?!" Ben freaks out as he tries his eye attack on him. Nothing still works, McCool seems to be somewhat immune to this attack. McCool rushes at Ben and slaps him with Turkey Ham. This causes Ben to be flung from his spaceship. Ben becomes confused by this opponent's power, he begins to panic thinking of another way to somehow defeat McCool. He thinks of a brilliant idea which is to go to the nearest Wendy's and lure him with a soda that might kill the dude. Ben hurries and grabs the soda until he is confronted by a man named "Brobius". Brobius manages to go sonic speed at Ben and tackles him completely. This causes Ben to nearly faint until something gave him some sort of hope. Ben gains more power from thinking of his closest friends. Maro Longus, That One Guy, LaLa, Captain Falcon, and Ice Ice Bulborb. This gives him so much power that he uses his fists and eyes to glow himself. Brobius and Ice McCool immediately become confused and begin to attack Ben. However, they stand no chance by Brobius' attacks being countered as well as McCool's attacks. Ben becomes invincible for 10 seconds and during those ten seconds, he says the entire Megamind script and blasts a powerful beam at both, McCool and Brobius. Ben flies away not leaving a single trace of a fight that just occurred near a Wendy's. Chapter 11: IKEA Survival It has been several days ever since Ben's disappearance has occurred. There hasn't been a single trace of Ben disappearing and the prisoners don't even have a clue of where Ben has gone to. Other than that, Planet Popstar has still been doing fine for the most part. Pokle has a much better job and Pumpii was released from prison two days ago. Everything has been better for the most part. That is until there seems to be a trace of Ben's giant footprints. A man by the name of Slippy is searching for clues of Ben's disappearance until he finds the giant footprints near a local Wendy's. Slippy immediately reports this to his crew of the IKEA Survival consisting of McJerb (the turtle), Pokle (the Kirby guy), bUlb (the bulborb), and Pumpii (the jelly jam). Everyone in the IKEA Survival group examines the footprints carefully. Trivia * This series has a complicated story line in general. * The whole story is a joke (maybe a fan fiction) of Ben and the rest of the members of Pokle's Discord Server.